That Special Someone
by Sekai Kuroi
Summary: Él buscaba una respuesta...pero preguntaba con las personas equivocadas, "Te casarías conmigo?" one-shot una historia contada por Rebecca R


Hola!

Creo que le encontré el chiste a todo esto de escribir, es entretenido...

Bueno, ese no es el punto, esta historia es otro B&B, el segundo one-shot que escribo para estos dos tórtolos jajaja la historia es contada por un personaje extra, ya lo averiguaran al leerla. No, no estoy hablando de Hannah, pero sí es mencionada en la historia. Voy a ser un tanto honesta, no estoy muy convencida de haber publicado esta historia, no tanto como lo estuve de "jugando al policia"

Repitiendo un tanto lo mencionado en la historia anterior "No se mucho sobre Bones en realidad" pero las ultimas temporadas las he seguido conforme las transmiten en mi país, en fin, la historia la cuenta una de las parejas sentimentales de nuestro francotirador favorito.

Disclamer: Por mucho que quisiera, Bones no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor a sus debidos dueños, escribo la historia sin infringir delitos por derechos de autor. O eso creo...jaja

Los reviews son altamente apreciados, así como las críticas constructivas, gracias! ojalá lo disfruten!

Sekai Kuroi

* * *

"That special someone"

"¿Te casarías conmigo?"

De vez en cuando me preguntaba la razón por la cual tome la decisión de decirte no a esa propuesta.

Durante los primeros meses te veía llegar por las noches, tocabas a la puerta con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño, y fervientemente creías que mi idea sobre lo nuestro iba a cambiar.

Numerosas noches en vela, platicando, conversando, llegando a numerosos acuerdos sobre lo que iba a suceder.

Incluso llegaste a llorar un par de veces, angustiado me preguntabas "¿Porqué?" una y otra vez. Nunca supe que contestarte, no era lo correcto.

Entiende que esto no se trataba de ti, tu eres una buena persona, creo que la mejor que he conocido, por mucho.

Tampoco se trataba de nosotros, no fallaste en nada, no se trataba de tus responsabilidades, ni de tu problema con el juego, ni de mis sentimientos hacia ti, no es que no te quisiera, no es que no te amara en ese momento, no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Lo lamento, rompí tu corazón, pero no me arrepiento. Suena mal, lo sé. Tuve razón después de todo.

"¿Porqué?...contéstame, por favor, sólo quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo"

Simplemente no se sentía bien.

No era lo correcto.

Después de un tiempo te resignaste, y con dignidad dejaste de preguntar, guardaste el anillo en silencio, sabía que había hecho lo correcto, aunque verte deprimido no era muy agradable. Yo ya tenía a "ese alguien especial". Tú la ibas a encontrar…a su debido tiempo.

Unos meses más tarde, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a la persona indicada para responderte la pregunta a la que yo no tenía la respuesta, y ninguno de ustedes los dos se había dado cuenta. No todavía.

Pero con ese corazón noble, volviste a meter la pata Seeley.

Como mujer, uno se da cuenta de las cosas casi inmediatamente, la trajiste desde el otro lado del planeta, y no tenías ni idea de por qué cometiste ese error. Si es que estabas consciente del error.

No podía sentarme a mirar mientras arruinabas tu vida. Ella no era una mala persona. No era la indicada. Al igual que yo.

Fue mi turno de tomar cartas en el asunto.

Parker llegó a casa preocupado una tarde, "la novia de papi se ha marchado" dijo antes de saludarme siquiera.

Hable contigo esa misma tarde, como hacía años que no pasaba. Me platicaste con lujo de detalle todo lo sucedido. Agradecía la confianza.

Nunca supiste el motivo por el cual, esa noche, regresando del trabajo, hallaste la nota sobre la mesa. Y ella se marchó de tu vida…Para siempre.

¿Te confieso algo? Eres un jugador por naturaleza, y no lo averiguaste… yo moví la ficha Booth, la ficha que alejó a Hannah de tu vida.

Cuando las cosas están hechas para suceder de una manera, no hay poder en la Tierra que pueda cambiar eso.

Tres meses después, encontraste la respuesta Seeley, en la persona que menos te imaginabas.

Esas dos letras… te harían el hombre más feliz del mundo, y mirando a sus ojos le preguntaste.

"¿Te casarías conmigo?"

"…Booth, sabes que yo…"

Y por una vez en su vida, ella dejó de confiar en la ciencia, y escuchó a su corazón.

La antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan, te dio la respuesta Seeley, porque ella ES la indicada.


End file.
